This invention pertains to beach towels and accessories, and, in particular, to a portable multipurpose beach towel apparatus which will allow an individual to carry all his or her beach items in one compact unit and, at the same time, have a towel apparatus with an inflatable pillow which will provide comfort while at the beach.
The desire for people to spend time at the beach and at warm locations for vacations is a habit that is prevalent throughout the world and it is also very common for people to walk, bicycle or rollerblade to the beach. One of the difficulties is the number of items required to protect the individual from the sun and, at the same time, provide comfort. Items such as sun glasses and sunscreen, extra clothes and snacks and fluids are often brought to the beach. Units designed for the beach have been produced in many different forms. Examples of these devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,912 to Diane Dumas for a Combination Beach Towel and Tote Bag, issued on 15 Aug. 1989 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,545 issued to Marta Westgor, for a Combined Mat and Carrying Bag Unit issued on 19 Apr. 1988. Both of these devices are devices that are used at beaches which provide carrying devices and beach towels for individual. Neither device provide the complete package that the applicant's device has, all in a single unit that is compact, extremely portable and comfortable. What is needed is a portable multipurpose beach towel apparatus that an individual can easily fold and store and, at the same time, be readily accessible for use quickly and simply.
Clearly, it is desirable for an apparatus of this type to be very lightweight and adaptable. At the same time, the apparatus should be easy to manufacture and be produced of inexpensive material. It is also ideal that the apparatus be useful for companies in the area of promotional opportunities in that their messages or logos can be screenprinted on the apparatus. It is an object of this invention to set forth a portable multipurpose beach towel apparatus which avoids the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of typical combination beach towels.